


Banana Pudding

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life Gets Better Together [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Prompt from a Tumblr named fluff-for-you: Person A is annoyed at the fact that Person B picks the bananas out of their banana pudding.





	Banana Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaamn it has been a long ass time since I wrote and posted something on here! Well, the long wait is over, my fanfic friends. Today I present to you, my first ever Grelliam fic!
> 
> Present: William and Grell (29)  
> Past: William and Grell (13)

"Why do you always do that?"

William raised a brow in confusion. "Do... what, exactly?"

"Take the bananas out of your banana pudding, you've always done that. It's called banana pudding for a reason, you know."

"I just don't care for them, that's all," He replied, shrugging. 

"Then why do you always ask for it?"

"Just because I don't care for the bananas themselves, doesn't mean I don't enjoy the rest of what the dessert has to offer."

Grill huffed in annoyance, looking away from her boyfriend. "It still doesn't make sense to me, but whatever."

William could only shake his head fondly and sigh.  _I guess she can't remember_.

 

_16 years ago_

 

The sounds of quiet sobbing became audible once William reached the ladder of the club house. He climbed up to the deck, and opened the door just wide enough to poke his head in and announce his arrival, so as to not scare his friend. 

"Grell, I'm back."

He only received a small glance from the other young teen in response, before she pushed her face back against her knees. 

William walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door quietly behind him. He made his way over to his friend and sat down beside her, beginning to run his fingers in a soothing manner through her hair. He knew he wasn't the greatest at giving comfort to someone, but he always tried his best, especially when it came to Grell. 

"It's just not fair, Will! Why do all the boys at school have be so horrible? Just because I don't look or sound like all the other girls, doesn't mean I'm not one!"

William only stood silent, letting Grell vent her feelings, while still continuing to soothingly run his fingers through her hair. 

"I just want to be seen for who I am." The red haired girl paused, trying not to let anymore sobs out. "And I don't want to go back there, Will! I hate school, and I hate them!" She exclaimed, hurt and anger dripping from her voice. 

"I know, Grell, I know. None of it is fair, you should be treated like every other girl. But some people just don't understand that, sadly. And it just so happens we're surrounded by those people on a day to day basis." He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and gave her a small reassuring smile. "But one day it won't be like this. When we grow up, we'll leave this town for good and never look back, together. I promise you, Grell."

Grell looked up at William, and for the first time that week, gave him a small genuine smile. 

"Now-" He grabbed a brown paper bag from behind him, and pulled out two black cartons - "How about a little dessert before dinner?" He held out one of the cartons to her.

The red haired girl had a confused look on her face as she took it from him, but smiled widely when she opened and saw what it was. "Banana pudding... my favorite."

William blushed and looked down at the floor. "Y-yeah, I figured since it's been a bad week for you, that having your favorite treat might cheer you up a bit."

"Thank you, Will," She said in a sweet tone. At least, that's how it sounded to William. 

The blushing boy looked back up to Grell. "Y-yeah, you're welcome."

Grell let out a small giggle, before graciously tucking into the pudding. 

William proceeded to do the same. He opened the carton and grabbed his plastic fork, but then hesitated before sticking said utensil into it. He realized, he had never actually eaten bananas before, what if he didn't like them? 

William, for as long as he himself could remember, had always been a picky eater. If something didn't taste, smell, or feel right to him, there was no way he was ever going to even attempt to eat it again. 

But as he looked at the bananas embedded around the top of the treat, they looked pretty okay, delicious even.

The brown haired boy just gave a small shrug to himself, and plucked off one of the bananas sitting at the top, popping it into his mouth. 

He froze when he felt the banana squish between his teeth. 

He was wrong. It was so  _not_ delicious.

Just as he was about to spit it out, Grell spoke up. 

"I want to thank you again, Will. This week really wasn't the best at all, and neither was today, but you made it have a nice ending. So thank you." She gave him a smile that lit up her entire face. 

It was the most bright and brilliant smile he had ever seen. It made his heart skip a beat, and his face flush red. He wanted to see that smile more, and he wanted to be the one who put it there. So he made his decision then and there. 

With a silent prayer, he gave the gross fruit a couple more chews, before begrudgingly swallowing it. It took all his strength not to grimace or gag at the feeling of it going down his throat.

"Would you like to do this every Friday after school, Grell?" He asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"Really? You want to do this every week, Will?"

"Yeah, o-only if you want to, t-that is."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Will, I would love to spend every Friday after school like this with you! So Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" She exclaimed happily, nuzzling her face into his neck. 

He wrapped his arms just as tightly around her, holding her close to him. 

William may have found bananas to be the most disgusting fruit he'd ever eaten, but if it meant he could make Grell happy and smile like that, then he would gladly eat banana pudding every week. Hell, he'd eat entire bowl of bananas if it made her happy! 

Okay, maybe not an entire bowl. And maybe instead of forcing down the gross fruit, he'd just sneakily pick them out when Grell wasn't looking. Yeah, that sounded like a much better idea. 

 

_present day_

 

William smiled at the memory. Yes, obviously Grell did eventually find out about him picking out the bananas, but at least he was able to hide it for a good couple of years.

He would never forget that day for as long as he lived. Though, he didn't hold it against Grell for not remembering. There were a lot of things Grell didn't remember from her childhood and teenage years, and it sadly didn't matter if they had been bad or good memories, her mind just refused to let her remember them. 

That was okay, though. As long as Grell was happy now, and able to give him that smile on the daily, instead of just once or twice every week like back then, then he would remember and cherish that moment for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be apart of a series consisted of random oneshots all taken place in the same universe, and that will correlate with one another, at times. I'm actually really excited, so I hope that you'll subscribe if you want to continue to see more oneshots of this pairing and the many others that'll be in this series! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
